Beelzemon
Beelzemon teams up with Devilman and Jimmy Savile to torture Pooh for his sins. After amputating Pooh they proceed to kick Edgy The Vigilante to death and feed his corpse to a starving Pooh who proceeds to devour it whole before vomiting out his own brain. Beelzemon is set to appear in John Wayne Gacy adventures of a Serbian film and 3 men 1 hammer. Beelzemon (Beelzebumon en la versión japonesa) es un Digimon Señor Demonio cuyo nombre y diseño son sacados de Belcebú, el Principe de los Demonios de la mitología judeo-cristiana y de Baal Sebaoth. Es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonios, y su pecado capital es la Gula.Contenido mostrar Digimon Referene BookEditar secciónAunque posee el poder para comandar a muchos Digimon Demonios, es un Digimon Señor Demonio que se atreve a vivir una vida solitaria. Como uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio se dice que si quisiera podría estar en la cima de la armada oscura de los Soldados de Pesadilla, pero se dice que existen Digimon del tipo Señor Demonio que superan incluso a Beelzemon. Posee sus escopetas favoritas, las "Berenjena", y conduce una motocicleta llamada "Behemoth", como la terrible bestia biblica, que le obedece fielmente. Aunque su personalidad es cruel y despiadada, también es muy orgulloso, negándose a atacar a los débiles. Su movimiento de firma es levantando una sobrecarga en sus garra y luego cortar al oponente en pedazos (Garras de Oscuridad). Su movimiento especial es disparar rápido sus rifles dobles (Doble Impacto).AparienciaEditar secciónSu apariencia es la de un demonio vestido como un motociclista rebelde, armado con dos escopetas llamadas "Berenjena", que son sus armas favoritas, y conduce una motocicleta llamada "Behemoth", que tiene vida propia y le obedece fielmente. Cuando esta en Modo Ráfaga, sus ojos se vuelven de color verde esmeralda, lleva cuatro alas con plumas negras en su espalda y un cañón láser en su brazo derecho. AnimeEditar secciónDigimon TamersEditar secciónAl principio solo quería ser el Digimon más fuerte y comenzó a absorber los datos de muchos Digimon.Cuando Impmon llegó al Mundo Digital, el solo quería digievolucionar, y para ello hizo un trato con Chatsuramon, uno de los Doce Devas que servían a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Impmon digievolucionó en Beelzemon a cambio de eliminar los Tamers. Beelzemon comenzó a absorber datos de otros Digimon para hacerse más fuerte. Tras eso, fue a cumplir el trato con Chatsuramon y viajó en busca de los Tamers. Estos se encontraron y comenzaron a luchar. Leomon trató de convencer a Beelzemon para que se revelara y dejara de servir a los intereses de otros, pero Beelzemon se enfureció y mató a Leomon. Esto provocó que Takato se enfureciera y deseara que Guilmon digievolucionara al nivel Mega para que destruyera a Beelzemon y vengara a Leomon. Pero Guilmon digievolucionó oscuramente en Megidramon. Éste estuvo a punto de derrotar a Beelzemon, pero éste absorbió los datos de Rapidmon, Taomon y del Deva Makuramon, fortaleciéndose. Entonces derrotó a Megidramon. Takato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y deseó que Guilmon digievolucionara correctamente para luchar juntos como lo hacían antes, y entonces se fusionó con el para formar a Gallantmon, su auténtica digievolución Mega. Gallantmon logró pelear e incluso superar a Beelzemon, pero cuando Gallantmon destruyó a Chatsuramon, Beelzemon absorbió los datos de este y volvieron a luchar. Por suerte, Gallantmon volvió a vencer a Beelzemon pero ante las súplicas de Juri, este se vio incapaz de rematar a Beelzemon, que escapó arrepentido del Mundo Digital y volvió a ser Impmon. Después regresa con sus antiguos compañeros Ai y Makoto donde tras su reencuentro vuelven a ser amigos y Beelzemon lucha por ellos. Ai y Makoto reciben un Digivice y se convierten en Tamers de Beelzemon. Este digievolucionó en Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga para ayudar a los Tamers en la lucha contra D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Runaway LocomonEditar secciónBeelzemon acude en ayuda de Takato y Rika e intenta detener a Locomon con su ataque Doble Impacto, pero Locomon lo ataca con una serie de rayos, destrozando la motocicleta de Beelzemon y lo lanza por los aires. Más tarde reaparece, pero en su Modo Ráfaga salvando a Suzie y a Lopmon de los Parasimon.Digimon Xros WarsEditar secciónAparece su sombra en el episodio 78 junto con Sora Takenouchi y Garudamon brevemente montado en su moto, como uno de los Digimons que se enfrentan a los Mini-Quartzmon.VideojuegosEditar secciónDigimon Rumble ArenaEditar secciónAparece como la digievolucion de Impmon; jugando con Renamon desbloqueas a Impmon, y con Impmon desbloqueas a Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga.Digimon World DSEditar secciónTras vencer a los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, cualquier Infermon puede digievolucionar en Beelzemon al nivel 84, siendo este el nivel más alto de digievolución en el juego.Digimon World Data SquadEditar secciónEs el sexto jefe y quinto Señor Demonio; es una de la digievoluciones de Biyomon puedes evolucionar si tienes a Impmon desbloqueado y derrotes a Beelzemon 2 veces y obtengas sus datos. NOTA: su HP es de 8000 en su primera aparición y en la segunda más de 9999.Digimon World Re DigitalizedEditar secciónSe encuentra en el Castillo y en el Coliseo, también puede digievolucionar de un Myotismon con 5000 de Hp, 500 de Ataque, 500 de Velocidad, más de 600 de Inteligencia, Peso de 40, más de 40 Batallas y una Disciplina menor a 65%, lo que lo vuelve el único Digimon que necesita una disciplina negativa para digievolucionar.Digimon StoryEditar secciónAparece en el Palacio Celestial durante la última Onegai Quest del juego, y al final del juego se une al protagonista (Tamer Rey), para aprender más de la unión entre humanos y Digimon.AtaquesEditar secciónDoble Impacto/Cañones de Doble Impacto/Balas de Doble Impacto: Dispara con sus dos pistolas Berenjena balas hechas de Chrome Digizoid que pueden resistir la fricción de las grandes velocidades con las que son disparadas.Garras de Oscuridad: Usa sus afiladas garras para cortar en pedazos a su enemigo.Disparo Rompecorazones: Bloquea el corazón del enemigo y lo hace caer de un disparo. Category:Anti Autism Brigade